The present invention relates to convertible shades for lighting fixtures, such as floor lamps, table lamps, desk lamps and certain wall mounted lamps wherein the shade is located generally above the light source of the lighting fixture, and, in particular, to convertible shades which are provided with one or more wall inserts that can be easily secured to or detached from the walls of the convertible shades to alter the effect of the convertible shades on light rays emanating from the light source(s) of the lighting fixtures and to lighting fixtures including such convertible shades.
The present invention provides a unique convertible shade that enables the lighting effects of floor, table, desk and certain wall mounted lamps to be easily and dramatically altered. Normally, floor, table, desk and wall lamps with shades above the light source are made to redirect any upward light rays from the light source in a generally downward direction to focus or concentrate the light rays where a person using the light source most needs the light to perform tasks such as reading, writing, playing board or card games, etc. and such shades thereby perform a valuable function. However, there may be times when it is desired to change the lighting effects of such a floor, table, desk or wall lamp for fulfilling functions other than reading, writing, playing board or card games, etc., such as, for parties, general overall room illumination, etc., by allowing at least some of the generally upwardly directed light rays from the light source(s) to reflect off of the ceiling and/or walls of a room including the formation of various regular or irregular patterns of light on the ceiling and/or wall. The convertible shade of the present invention provides an easily convertible shade for such floor, table, desk and wall lamps that can be used to redirect all of the light rays emanating in a general upward direction or directions from light source(s) of such a lighting fixture in a generally downward direction or permit at least some of the light rays from the light source(s) to pass through the shade and onto a ceiling and/or wall(s) for aesthetic or other reasons.